


Final Entry

by 0_Doomsauce_0



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Astronaut Charles, Character Death, Charles-centric, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, End of the World, Henry is Implied Dead, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nuclear Bombs, Please read with caution, Thank you for picking out the title, really sad, you know who u are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Doomsauce_0/pseuds/0_Doomsauce_0
Summary: "Calm down Charles, take a deep breath." He repeated the phrase to himself over and over. Tapping his fingers on the palms of his calloused hands. "In for 4.. Hold for 7... And out for 8.."Where Charles Calvin contemplates himself and what his next move will be..(ANGST WARNING)
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Final Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Um- This is technically my first fic in this fandom >~<  
> I write Angst and that's basically it :D  
> Um, add me on Discord at Tey The Simp#0508 :P

The spaceship Charles was hiding in was rather compact, although it was made for a one person trip, it felt like it was made for a 7 year old child.  
Charles couldn't complain though, at least it was keeping him safe. Said man was resting, strapped into the chair at the front of the small ship.  
He was planned to return home in 6 months, but he doubted there would be a home to return to. 

The explosion on planet earth was a big one, it engulfed half of the planet, probably a high profile nuclear bomb. As far as Charles was aware, the explosion happened a few weeks ago. It took the space station Charles worked at with it. Too bad, he guessed. Although he never really enjoyed his job. He was just collecting data for a while, but that seemed a little unnecessary now.. His planet didn't seem too safe for anybody to live on for a few years, but he only had enough food for his 8 month trip, so he would have to return soon enough. 

There wouldn't be a reason to go back though. He had lost everybody. His family, his friends... Maybe there was one person but... No, there wasn't. Why couldn't he remember it..? What happened to them? 

Perhaps the decreasing Oxygen levels were getting to him. But he was too afraid to fix the tank. Who knows what types of radiation is out there?! 

"Calm down Charles, take a deep breath." He repeated the phrase to himself over and over. Tapping his fingers on the palms of his calloused hands. "In for 4.. Hold for 7... And out for 8.." ......

Out of Oxygen. 

Charles paused. "S-Say that again, Hen.." The computer voice spoke up.  
"The Greatest Plan Space Pod has ran out of Oxygen. Please refill the Oxygen tank. If there is trouble, please alert the Stickmin Space Statio-"  
Charles pressed the button on his dashboard, letting out a sigh. Finally, it was quiet again. 

The air was getting thicker and harder to breathe. Although Charles expected this, obviously.  
Maybe suffocating in space would be a nicer death than dying of radiation exposure down on earth. Although maybe dying down where Henry is buried would be nice… 

Henry.. He missed that name. 

His former co-worker at the Stickmin Space Station. He had aspired to open a Space Resort in orbit. Although he never got to achieve that dream.. He had passed away before he could even get to space. 

The police didn’t release details of his death, but Charles knew. He just knew.. Henry had many enemies, people he stole from, people who he argued with, relatives… It was most likely a murder, if anything. But no, the police ruled it as natural causes. 

The police.. Charles had wanted to be a pilot for the government before he aspired to be an astronaut. Sometimes, he wondered what it would have been like if he pursued that dream. Maybe this would have never happened. Maybe he and Henry would have been together… 

A loud rumble had disturbed Charles from his train of thought. “Oh right yeah.. The Oxygen..” The pod had started shaking. “I think it’s time to go.. Hen?” The computer monitor whirred to life. “Yes, Charlie?” Charles huffed, unstrapping himself from his chair. “Prepare my spacesuit for me, will you?” The astronaut started undressing himself from his casual clothes, putting on his warmer clothes. Preparing the oxygen tank and mask. “Yes, Charlie.” A small closet opened in the corner of the pod, sitting inside was the orange spacesuit he had known too well. Charles started dressing. Holding his breath so he didn’t waste anymore oxygen than he already had. 

The computer and lights in the pod shut off, scaring Charles out of his skin. “Jesus fucking Chri- Hen? What’s going on?” The computer didn’t respond. He muttered a few swears as he strapped his oxygen tank on his back. “I guess… I guess I should go now..” He waited for a response, but none came. Only the sound of his heavy boots stomping on the metal ground could be heard. “It’s now or never..” Charles pressed a few buttons on his dashboard, tapping the keys and flipping switches. “Initiate Self Destruct Countdown?” Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes- 

Charles opened the pod door, jumping out of the comfort of his spaceship. “Only one thing left to do..” He climbed the ladder on the side of the metal. Laying down on the top of the pod and staring down at planet Earth.. There should only be around 3 minutes left on the countdown.. That should be enough time for Charles to… He should just get started. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ahem Ahem.. Ugh.. Is this thing on..? Oh right um... Oh! That's it! It's recording!"

“Um.. Hey Henry.. I know you probably wont see this, but I want to send it down to you anyways! It’s me! Charlie Calvin! Your uh… Your co-worker..” Charles took a deep breath, smiling.

“Anyways! I wanted to record this tape for you, since I’m in space and all! Perhaps you’re alive, maybe you died in the explosion.. Whatever it was, I just.. Want to let you know that..” A pause was heard, filled with static and heavy breathing..

“I love you. So much, actually! Your wavy hair and your grey eyes! O-Oh! And your voice! I-I um.. I’m still really honoured that you wanted to speak to me.. I mean, I thought you literally couldn’t speak! B-But you.. You decided to actually speak to me! I’ll never forget you, Henry. You made me smile all the time! A-And those headphones you got for me! I still have them! Sadly though, they may be gone by the time you’re hearing this..” 

Another pause.. 

“I-I need to go now.. Henry I love you with all my being! A-And I cant wait to see you again! Maybe… Maybe you miss me too! Or maybe you’ve found someone else… B-but- Either way I-” 

[[[End of Tape]]]


End file.
